Changing Time
by timetwister9779
Summary: Life itself seemed pointless now. What did you have to live for when you had everything... everyone? When nothing was left but only memories. This was the life I had chosen to live. There was nobody to blame... but me. Occ normal pairings.
1. Going back

Changing Time

**Disclaimer: Even though I keep begging her to let me have it S.M won't let me have Twilight *sighs* OK ON WITH THE STORY**

**Summary**

**Bella swan is a thirty year old who has never found love. She wishes she had but accepts that she probably never will. When given the chance to change her life will she accept it or keep the path she's on. Will she repeat or will time change itself.**

**BELLAS POV**

As I walked up to my very old friend, the beam, I suddenly felt sadness, loneliness, and regret. I knew it was because I had never found love, but in a way I did. I found love in what I do or did. Being thirty had some disadvantages sometimes but it also some advantages. But back onto the problem at had. All of my friends had found love like Ben and Angela. Least to say they were the only friends I had in high school. I felt myself being blinded by hot tears. I tried to hold them back but one landed on the beam in front of me.

I slowly put my hands on the beam and mounted up onto it. Feeling much weaker for being so old I wobbled when I stood up on it. All of a sudden I felt my strength coming back. As I did this I felt like I could do my old routine again. So that is exactly what I did. I felt young again, almost exactly like I did in high school. When I dismounted from the beam, I walked over to a mirror to find a girl who looked like me only way younger. I yelped in surprise at what I was seeing. To what exactly I was not so sure. She looked a lot like me, same brown locks that flowed down her back, heart shaped face, and same old dull brown locks. What I realized next was that she was me. I reached forward and sure enough so did the other me. As we were about to touch hand to hand I felt the cold of the glass. I almost let out a blood-curdling scream but some how managed to keep it in.

The next thing I knew was that I was running down the halls of Forks high school. I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice a small group of five just rounding the corner. I slammed into something that felt like rock and fell down on my butt.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I just need to get out of here" I tried to explain to the stranger I had just run into.

"That's okay, but were are you going, it's the middle of the school day." The boy asked.

I realized that I must look like a high school kid. To him I probably looked like I was 16 or 17. He looked around that age. I took this time to look at his face. What I saw was no person but a Greek god. He had vibrant green eyes and a very chiseled face. His hair color was a bronze shade something I had never in my life seen. I saw he was waiting for an answer.

"I am very sorry but I have to go." Was my brilant reply before I bolted for the door. One thing was already decided I would have to find out what happened and decide what to do with my life, again. Man could my life get any weirder... no wait I don't think I want an answer.

**So what will happen to Bella now, and how will she cope with being turn into a seventeen year old again.**

**Ok some things that might be confusing now:**

**-When Bella touched the beam and thought about her past and feeling it changed her back into a seventeen year old.**

**-If you haven't figured it out yet the people she ran into was the Cullens. **

**-Once again she did not go back in time she got changed. So that is the reason she never met Edward or the Cullens. **

**-Also if you didn't get it yet or didn't read it earlier. THIS IS AN ALL HUMAN STORY. NO VAMPS INCLUDED OR WEREWOLVES.**

**NOW GO AND CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON THAT SEEMS TO BE CALLING TO YOU. PLEASE CLICK ME IT SAYS. SO DO AS IT SAYS PLEASE.**


	2. A new begining

Changing Time

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: please give it to me, Edward **

**Ed: It's not mine to give. Ha**

**Me: You know it's not nice to laugh in people's faces. And I will get it sooner or later. But for now I own nothing that is included in TWILIGHT the best book ever.**

**One thing I forgot in the last chap. Bella is not the shy clumsy person we know and love. She is the exact opposite of that but the Bella we know will show herself sometimes in the story. If I forget anything else I will tell you up here or at the end of the story. **

**Last time**

_**Man could my life get any weirder... no wait I don't think I want an answer.**_

_._

I ran from the school to my house. My house was a two story house that looked like the other houses in this small town. It had a patio and a grand yard on the outside. It also had a porch swing. The house had once belonged to my mother and father who now were not living in this world. I honestly never felt sad that they had left and I now lived on my own. I was never very close to my family; we just went our own separate ways.

They had died when I was fifteen in a car accident. They had been rich people in the town. Giving me what ever I wanted but, I was always a simple child who liked what they had and wouldn't want anything else. My parents never mind me being like that, they simply just got the money that was supposed to be used on me. When they died, me being the only child, they left everything to me. Since my family had been well known I was able to tap into their money and use it to do what ever I wanted before I was eighteen. Everyone figured I was able to take care of my self, and I was able too. I went to school got good grades and went to college.

Now in my living room I paced up and down in my usual spot for pacing. The worn out carpet was a golden brown. The walls a cream color decorated with paintings of different places that I had visited in my life time. The rest of the living room had white furniture. The living room had two doors that lend to the kitchen and the garage. To the left was a large stair case, and to the right was a wine room and bar.

I kept pacing the length of the room. All of a sudden I felt this need to get out of the house and run, so that's what I did, I ran. Finding the worn path in the trees I started off. In what seemed like no time I made it to another house that was just outside of Forks, close to the one I was living in now. This house brought back a flood of memories.

The house I stood before now was the last thing my parents had given me before they died. I know a little much don't you think, but like I said my parents were rich people. I have no idea why they got me this but I think it was because they were tired of me being in their lives. They never wanted me; I was just something that was a prize to be shown off.

All of a sudden I felt something hot at the bottom of my eyes; tears. I was had not cried sense I lost my parents that night, but now being alone, confused and scared I had nothing left to do but cry and I was not ashamed to do so. I turned around about to leave when something froze me in place.

"Hey you, over there, what are you doing on my land," said a voice that sounded angry. I was confused for a moment, the land had been given away when I turned twenty, me not wanting it anymore but nobody had ever bought it because it had been mine and they knew that I still came here often to visit the house. That and not many people had enough money to afford it nowadays.

"Turn around so I can see your face young missy," said the voice. Least to say I was scared out of my mind, but I did as they asked. What surprised me most was that the first thing I saw was a pair of green emerald eyes. Eyes I had seen not two hours before. If I had seen what was coming next I would have bolted and never come back but I didn't know that so I stayed and out of my mouth came my voice.

"Your land last I knew it belonged to no one around here." I all but yelled at him

"I am sorry but unless my parents lied to me, they now own the land." He replied in the same tone. Then somebody stepped out of the house and I could have sworn I almost fainted. There in front of me were six people who could have been models all in a row of couples. The first and oldest was a man and a woman who looked like they weren't a day over thirty. She had chestnut hair and green eyes that seemed to glow out of happiness only. She could not have been much taller than me. The man had blond hair that was cut short and a doctor's coat on. He had brown eyes that seemed to hold tons of knowledge in them.

The next oldest looking group seemed to be next. One was tall but had the body of a super model. Her blue eyes seemed to be hold a piercing fierceness and her blond platinum hair flowed down her to about hr mid back. The man next to her scared the crap out of me. He looked like nothing but muscle, but his brown eyes held nothing but softness and humor. As I looked over I saw two more people standing almost in the shadows. One was small and looked like she was so small that she could be a pixie. She had spiked hair black hair and was bouncing up and down. The man was about six inches taller than her and had the same blond hair that the other lady had. He seemed calm and relaxed even though his posture told that he was ready to spring at any moment.

I looked back at what seemed to be the parents of the group and stepped forward putting out my hand.

"Hello," I greeted trying my best to hide my annoyance. I was met by shocked faces. Quickly they righted themselves and said the usual greetings back.

The doctor who I had found out was Carlisle was speaking in the ear of his wife Esme. Then he asked the question I did not know how to answer.

"Who are you and were are your parents."

"I am… Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. Umm… my parents are dead and this would be so much easier if I told you the entire story." I finished not wanting to make lies I couldn't get out of. They invited me in and I took a look around my house to make sure that nothing was missing or broken. Luckily for them nothing was.

"So once again who are you? Trust me I mean no harm to you and you don't have to answer but please start at the begging." Carlisle asked

"Ok… well, as I said I am Bella Swan and my parents are dead. They died when I was fifteen but gave me this house as a present. That's why there is furniture and stuff already in the house. I am seventeen now and I live constantly in the house on the other side of the path, so if you need anything just follow it until you see a two story house much like this one only bigger." I finished trying to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Some things I don't get are why you live alone, how you own two houses and why this one for sale if you own it," asked the big burly one. Ah, more questions I was hoping to avoid.

"Well I live alone because my parents were well known when they died so every one agreed that I could live alone as long as I stayed in this tone until I was eighteen. I own two house because my parents were very wealthy at the time and had money that they could spend. This house was the last thing that my parents gave me before they died and I could never deal with that so I sold it, but since this town was so small and poor nobody could or would buy it." I stopped talking and put my head down feeling the tears start to come back again. All of a sudden I felt arms around my shoulders. I hugged the stranger back feeling strange and odd at how I liked being hugged. When they pulled away I saw that it was Esme. She smiled at me and I gave her a watery smile back.

"Well I must be going, I have stuff to get ready for I just moved back and I have to go register for school myself. If you need anything just follow that path in the back and have fun while you are here. Forks may be small but it holds wonders and mysteries other places don't, trust me, I know. I just need to grab some things out of a room and then I will be leaving." I said getting up and heading to the stair case. I walked up the three flights of stairs and into a hallway that held a music room and a bedroom. Looking into the bedroom I grabbed my books and clothes, and then stopped to admire the view. I jumped when somebody whispered a 'wow' under their breath. I looked up to see the kids staring at the room and view.

:"Well I am going to take a wild guess and say you haven't seen the house yet. Also I would be more than happy to find the right rooms for you." They all looked shocked at my offer as if they thought I was going to yell at them to get out. Little did they know I had a long time ago decide that fighting and yelling never made anything better.


	3. AN Sorry for one so early

Changing Time

**AN:**

**I am really sorry to those who like my story, but I am putting it on hold for several reasons. **

**The first one is that I just got back to school (yuck!!) last monday. So tons of homework and its only the second week!**

**Also I started a new sport which keeps me busy until 5 after school which ends at 2:50pm.**

**Third in my honest opinion I think the story sucks and that it is not going anywhere at the moment with the plot as it is.**

**I might start it again at some time later but at the moment I am going to stick to one shots until I get better at righting stories. **

**SO... for now good by and make sure that you come back when I post something again either telling you that I am deleting this story of that I am starting it again or even that I have written a one shot.**

**Adios, ttly and GOOD BYE**

**-TIMETWISTER-**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**


	4. New story on its way

Changing Time

**AN:**

**Well lets see I haven't gotten anything new up and for the moment I don't plan on restarting this story again but...**

**I have a new story in mind and here's the story's summary so far and a little sneak preveiw. Tell me if you think it is a good idea or not.**

**-TIMETWISTER-**

**

* * *

**

**Bella, Rose, and Alice are one of the 4 magical creatures that live on our planet Earth. With a new threat appearing in their life the decide to move to a small town. Who would have ever thought that such a small town could hold so many mythical creatures in it. Will everyone get over the differences and find love or will every thing come tumbling dowm. Normal pairings Alittle OCC. **

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

With a flick of my rist I felt the air swoup around me. I felt heat rise up on my left side along with the feeling or life and dealth on my right side. This feeling had become welcome into my life and even though i knew something nobody else did I felt that this was normal or as normal as a hundred and five year old person could get.

**Flashback**

_I stood in my back yard looking up to the sky wish it wouldn't be so hot today. All of a sudden I felt a gust of wind and saw clouds appeaar over in the west part of the yard when a few minutes ago there had been none in the entire sky. _

_"Bella," my mother called,"Get inside a nasty storm just appeared on the horizion."_

_"Coming" I yelled back. _

_How could that be, it was clear not two minutes ago. _

**End of Flash Back**

Little did I know that at that time my life would change and so would my other two best friends.

My name is Isabella Swan I am one of the last remaning creatures of my kind, I am a fairy.

* * *

Ok so I don't really know what the title is yet so it won't be posted for at least another week and for your information this is going to be the first chapter only I plan on doing more pov's and getting all the main characters in. Also one of the four mythical creatures are vampires so they are in here too. And tell me if you have any ideas for the title. BTW the things bella was feeling was powers of the others which I will explain later on if you like the story though so go and review plz.


	5. MAybe to be continued?

**AN: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!**

**Okay so things have calmed down alittle in school and outside of it. **

**My grades came back up and its almost Christmas break for me!!! YA! 10 more days!**

**Also volleyball season is over and I have some time to myself these days.**

** The one thing that hasn't stopped is the constant homework and gymnastics practice. If anything its grow larger in importance. **

**Pretty soon I will start the competitive season and hopefully things will die down again.**

**I am so sorry for not updating in a long time with my other story I promise to continue it though. **

**My grandfather has liver cancer. I hope to god that something good will come out of this though. We all have rough times and tomorrow always seems to get alittle bit better.**

**If I can get 3 reviews at least for my stories I might think about continuing them. If not then we'll wait awhile and try again! (Not looking forward to seeing how long that might be but it all depends on you!)**


End file.
